narutoloversfandomcom_id-20200213-history
7 legenda Pemegang Pedang Dari Kirigakure
thumb|7 legenda pemegang pedang dari kirigakureMurai Ginji •Pedang : Ramdao (Tidak Ada Kemampuan Khusus) •Umur : 22. •Tinggi : 172 Cm. •Berat 62 Kg. •Rambut : Coklat Kemerah Merahan. •Kulit : Putih. •Kesukaan : Makanan Laut, Perjudian Uang. •Yang Tidak Disukai : Kerja Keras. •Kepribadian : Lucu, Tercepat dari ketujuh legenda lainnya, Dikenal sebagai anak yang berbakat. •Sikap : Sering mengeluh tentang sesuatu terutama mengenai upah bekerja, Selalu bosan, Suka mempermainkan Musuh. •Jutsu : Suiton : Mizu - Bunshin No Jutsu, Mizurou No Jutsu, Suiryyuuda No Jutsu. •Quotes : “This is boring. They don`t pay us enough for this.” “Don`t complain when you`re dead.” •Mission Guide :D16, C02, B80, A12, S07. •Pada Umur 9 Th Masuk kedalam Sekolah Academy dan mendapatkan misi tingkat 7 •Umur 11 Th mengikuti Ujian Chunin. •Umur 15 Th Mengikuti Ujian Jounin History : Ginji adalah salah satu anggota legenda pemegang 7 Pedang dari kirigakure. Persyaratan untuk menjadi anggota kelompok legendaris shinobis dari Desa kabut Tersembunyi tampaknya cukup sederhana tetapi sulit untuk melaksanakan. Baik ninjas akademi nilai yang luar biasa atau dapat mengatur pasukan untuk membunuh salah satu pedang kabut dalam peperangan. Ginji telah ditetapkan untuk menjadi anggota kelompok dan mengikuti tradisi lama keluarganya seperti beberapa anggota lain dari tujuh Legenda. Berasal dari salah satu keluarga yang lebih mulia dari Desa perlindungan kabut, Ginji adalah orang yang manja, bermulut kotor pemuda yang tidak menaruh terlalu banyak upaya dalam pelatihan. Alam karunia-Nya sebagai anak berbakat namun tetap membuat dia sangat berbahaya dan sangat tidak terduga, Pejuang yang dapat diperhitungkan, apalagi jika uang yang terlibat. Tapi don `t get the wrong idea - dia masih hidup oleh kode Shinobi dan dia cepat dalam membunuh orang-orang yang terjalin perjanjian dengan uang kotor. kecepatannya ekstrim dan keahlian menggunakan pedang bersama-sama dengan penggunaan air berbasis jutsu membuat dia tambahan yang sempurna untuk kelompok elit jounin dan sehingga ia bergabung dengan mereka setelah lulus dari akademi dengan nilai terbaik dari tahun-Nya. Arashi Jinpachi •Pedang : Chitsume (Dibuat Dari tulang Marga Keluarga Kaguya yang Terkenal Dengan Tulang Sekuat baja yang Sulit Dihancurkan) •Umur : 27. •Tinggi : 180 Cm. •Berat 72 Kg. •Rambut : Coklat. •Kulit : Putih. •Kesukaan : Darah, Butterflies, Musuh Tetap. •Yang Tidak Disukai : Ramen, Soba, Segala Sesuatu Yang Menyenangkan. •Kepribadian : Gila, Galak, Tidak Dapat Diduga, Cerdas. •Sikap : Sangat tidak Setabil (Manic - Depressive). •Jutsu : Suiton : Suiton : Mizu - Bunshin No Jutsu, Suijinheki No Jutsu, Mizu Juudan No Jutsu (Teknik Peluru Air), Genjutsu. •Quotes : “You wanna know what`s the best part in killing someone? It`s the look on their faces. ‘Ooh, now I will be hurt.’ Yes, you can see them panic, can smell their fear and it is so exciting to look into their terrified eyes when they feel the blade go in!!” •Mission Guide :D03, C11, B134, A80, S18. •Pada Umur 9 Th Masuk kedalam Sekolah Academy dan mendapatkan misi tingkat 7 •Umur 12 Th mengikuti Ujian Chunin. •Umur 13 Th Mengikuti Ujian Jounin History Arashi Jinpachi adalah satu-satunya yang melahirkan sebuah aura kematian dan ketakutan, yang fanatik killer yang khusus di sniper-jenis jutsu air dan sangat menikmati untuk menyiksa musuhnya hingga mati. Dia juga dikenal atas bakat dalam genjutsu dan selalu mengambil barang rampasan dari musuh yang dia bunuh. Arashi tidak mempunyai sikap atau hati, ia adalah guy yang sudah dibuat-Nya dengan damai dan dunia yang tidak hanya taat aturan sendiri twistet hanya gila seperti dia bisa memahami. Sejak itu dikenal karena sangat tidak terduga, namun tetap sangat cerdas, yang lainnya anggota mentolerir tetapi dia berusaha untuk menghindari kontak dengan dia deep bila memungkinkan. Walaupun ia adalah petarung dalam perkelahian yang handal dan kuat sekandang. Setiap anggota kelompok memiliki ke unikan pedang tetapi Jinpachi bahkan dapat dianggap sebagai Pedang Sejati. Chitsume, sebagai pedang bernama, telah dipotong dari pulau terbesar dan sempat berebutan dengan mantan marga anggota Kaguya yang terkuat dan benar-benar milik mantan pemain anggar yang ahli yang selama beberapa generasi, Arashi mengambil tempat setelah ia pensiun. Pertama, Jinpachi diperbolehkan untuk bergabung dengan grup Seven Swordsmen Mist Mizukage karena dia dianggap terlalu berbahaya dan tidak terduga. Namun karena dia genius intelek dan ketrampilan Arashi dikelola untuk tidak hanya menyatakan posisi-Nya dalam grup tersebut, dia bahkan mendapat ancaman dari mantan anggota. Tadao Mifune •Pedang : Mugennami (Pedang Yang Sangat Luar Biasa, Bentu Pedang Yang Terbuat dari Logam Yang Sangat Jarang Ditemukan Di Sekitar Batu Iwagakure) •Umur : 28. •Tinggi : 178 Cm. •Berat 73 Kg. •Rambut : hitam. •Kulit : Gelap. •Kesukaan : Berkelahi, Musim Dingin. •Yang Tidak Disukai : Musim Semi dan Musim Panas. •Kepribadian : Angkuh Dan Sombong, Cerdas, Jarang menggunakan Bloodline. •Sikap : Ia Sangat Setia Kepada Sahabat dan Negaranya, Bijaksana. •Jutsu : Suiton : Mizu-Bunshin No Jutsu, Suijinheki No Jutsu, Daibakufu No Jutsu, Bloodline: Doujutsu : Mizuhi (Air Api). •Quotes : “For Mizukage-sama!” “If you meet my eyes again, you will burn in hell…” “Taste the wrath of the Mizuhi!” •Mission Guide :D03, C33, B89, J110, S23. •Pada Umur 9 Th Masuk kedalam Sekolah Academy dan mendapatkan misi tingkat 7 •Umur 11 Th mengikuti Ujian Chunin. •Umur 15 Th Mengikuti Ujian Jounin History Mifune adalah pemimpin tdk resmi dari Seven Swordsmen Mist, bukan hanya karena dia adalah yang pertama untuk bergabung dengan grup pada usia 9. Selain itu, kata dia adalah untuk menjadi kuat dari tujuh Shinobi, walaupun ada beberapa di antara mereka yang melebihi dia dalam stamina dan kekuatan, seperti Hoshigaki Kisame, namun bloodline kemampuan yang unik untuk menjadikan itu - yang Mizuhi. Menjadi baik mungkin roundest anggota dari tujuh, Tadao excelled semua Shinobi lainnya pada usia ketika lulus dari akademi. Namun, pada saat dia sudah di bawah Mizukage `s perlindungan pribadi dan menjadi murid langsung dari Kage Kirigakure propelled Mifunes keterampilan baru sampai tinggi. Hari yang mengarah kepada deep loyality dan kepercayaan di Mizukage dan ketika dia yang di atas kepala negara itu ketika Mizukage satu hari itu untuk memimpin pasukan khusus ninja menjadi salah satu perkelahian hebat selama jangka waktu panjang dan brutal dari perang sipil di Kirigakure. Kelompok yang Mizukage berjuang keras dan baik tetapi akhirnya ambushed oleh beberapa kelompok kecil rioters. Dalam situasi ini Mizukage di mana laki-laki berkurang hampir nol, lain ketika kelompok kecil dari tiga bertambah dan bergabung dalam memerangi. Ketiga - orang laki-laki, istri dan anak - tetapi berjuang sampai kepada kematian dan dikelola untuk mengatasi musuh dengan Bantuan Mizukage. Para orangtua siswa yang tewas dalam peperangan, tetapi anak kecil bernama Mifune Tadao selamat pada usia 6. Hanya ketika pemimpin negara itu tentang mengucapkan terima kasih kepada anak-Nya dan berkata condolences, dia melihat sesuatu. Mata dari anak-anak yang membakar merah, dia adalah waris terakhir dari bloodline batas! Keturunan biasanya dianggap jahat di Kirigakure karena menyebabkan banyak masalah dan perang di masa lalu dan memainkan peran besar dalam perjuangan untuk menghitung. That `s banished mengapa mereka dan semua orang yang inherits yang baik biasanya adalah bloodline diasingkan, atau dibunuh prisonned untuk sisa hidupnya. Mizukage, tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan dalam situasi ini rumit, memutuskan untuk berhadapan dengan masalah dan kemudian mengambil anak laki-laki dia. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk memberikan anak yang unik untuk menjadi langsung siswanya, maka jadilah manusia yang paling setia. Dalam rangka untuk tetap hidup, Tadao Mifune telah berjanji untuk taat dan melayani Kirigakure dan Mizukage sampai dia meninggal dunia dan anak-anaknya dan grand-anak dan yang lainnya yg akan datang generasi harus berbagi nasib yang sama di sisi sebelah Mizukage. Haimaru Kazuya •Pedang : Orochikubi (Pedang Yang besar, seperti cambuk stretching yang terdiri dari beberapa segmen) •Umur : 28. •Tinggi : 189 Cm. •Berat 87 Kg. •Rambut : Dark Violet. •Kulit : Abu - Abu, Pucat. •Kesukaan : Menggambar, Teater dan Musik Shamisen. •Yang Tidak Disukai : Politik. •Kepribadian : Tenang, Tidak Senang Berbicara, Thoughtful. •Sikap : Sangat Disiplin. •Jutsu : Suiton : Mizu-Bunshin No Jutsu, Suirou No Jutsu, Daibakufu No Jutsu. •Mission Guide :D15, C45, B122, J101, 21S. •Pada Umur 11 Th Masuk kedalam Sekolah Academy dan mendapatkan misi tingkat 7 •Umur 13 Th mengikuti Ujian Chunin. •Umur 15 Th Mengikuti Ujian Jounin History Haimaru kazuya dan Shinya yang twins. Twins yang langka di Negara Air dan umumnya dianggap sebagai tanda yang baik. Nasib dari dua bersaudara itu namun tidak semuanya baik. Diangkat menjadi sebuah desa kecil di utara jauh di dataran tinggi di sekitar bukit Mizugakure Haimaru, Shinya dan anak-anak dari kayu dan kebanyakan dari mereka menghabiskan waktu bermain (dan pelatihan ketika mereka menjadi akademi Rookies) di alam yang indah. Kepribadian dari kedua anak laki-laki tidak seperti yang mereka cari yang sama berbeda. Sementara Shinya selalu menjadi "good boy" yang taat dan selalu melakukan apapun yang dia suruh, kazuya adalah fasik dan berapi-api dan hanya melakukan apa yang dia suka. Dia juga semakin kuat, namun sayangnya kurang berbakat dari dua bersaudara tersebut. Apa yang paling lemah adalah bahwa sekelas lainnya dimana relatif kaya atau kaya sementara keluarganya harus hidup di dalam hutan dan miskin. Dia Mizukage yang buruk dan kebijakan negara yang sebenarnya dan memutuskan untuk melakukan segala cara untuk mengubah negerinya. Kemudian datang hari ketika kazuya menyebar gosip buruk dan mengeluhkan tentang kebijakan negara, tidak mengetahui bahwa harga kepala dia sendiri dan keluarganya dapat ditangkap karena sebagai nuke-nin. Kazuya tidak bisu. Ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia akan melakukan menempatkan dia dalam bahaya, dia memutuskan untuk blaming his twin brother Shinya dan perilaku yang berubah dalam cara saudaranya, ia mengambil identitas diri. Shinya yang akhirnya bisa sangat marah dan kecewa karena melakukan pembohongan dan saudaranya yang telah silap untuk kazuya dan mendapat ditangkap. Ketika ia berusaha mati-matian untuk melepaskan diri, kazuya menyaksikan shocking tempat mendapatkan saudara sendiri dibunuh sebagai pengkhianat negara. Kazuya yang dulu pernah melakukan suatu skenario bencana hampir kehilangan akal. Kazuya ketika menyadari apa yang dia lakukan untuk itu sudah terlambat. Bahkan orang tua sendiri tidak dapat membedakan yang nyata antara anak-anak mereka dan agar mereka terus percaya kazuya adalah Shinya dan bahwa kazuya yang menjadi gila dapat dibunuh. The real kazuya bersumpah di kuburan saudaranya bahwa ia akan selamanya tidak bertanggung jawab atas wafatnya dan kegagalan yang tidak pernah dapat dihilangkan dari jiwa. Ia bersumpah bahwa untuk tidak pernah berkata kata lagi, ia akan menjahit bibir beliau akan diam bersama-sama sampai pada hari ia meninggal. Kazuya yang melakukan dan memelihara mascerade sebagai "Shinya" oleh behaving dalam cara saudaranya akan dilakukan dengan tenang, menjadi laki-laki yang selalu baik dan selalu menurut. Haimaru kazuya's hate Mizukage untuk tidak pernah berubah dan di dalam dia merasa murka dan marah dengan setiap misi dia lakukan untuk orang yang membenci dia begitu banyak tetapi dia tahu bahwa ini adalah hukuman untuk seseorang yang telah membunuh saudara sendiri: merupakan alat yang sempurna untuk orang yang dibenci. Momochi Zabuza •Pedang : Zanbato (Tidak mempunyai Kemampuan Khusu) •Umur : 26. •Tinggi : 183 Cm. •Berat 72 Kg. •Rambut : hitam. •Kulit : Gelap, Abu - Abu Ke Coklatan. •Kesukaan : -. •Yang Tidak Disukai : -. •Kepribadian : -. •Sikap : -. •Jutsu : Suiton : Mizu-Bunshin No Jutsu, Suirou No Jutsu, Daibaku No Jutsu. •Quotes : “Hey… your opponent is me!” “A real shinobi can`t be created in a peaceful village like yours. Because you can`t gain the most important thing. The experience of killing.” “A shinobi`s supreme technique isn`t something that should be showed to the opponent over and over.” •Mission Guide :D04, C67, B79, J29, S12. •Pada Umur 9 Th Masuk kedalam Sekolah Academy dan mendapatkan misi tingkat 7 •Umur 11 Th mengikuti Ujian Chunin. •Umur 15 Th Mengikuti Ujian Jounin History ** Zabuza Momochi adalah karakter dalam `s Masashi Kishimoto" Naruto ". Semua data resmi dan desain, kemampuan dan sebagainya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. I don `t menyatakan karakter atau latar belakang untuk diri, tetapi saya merasa bebas untuk menambahkan sendiri versi hidupnya. Zabuza selalu hidup pada aktu yang sulit dan, anak yang lebih-energik. Ketika dia memasuki akademi dia cepat excelled nya sekelas dan menjadi potensi yang sangat baik bagi Shinobi. Namun, ia cenderung bully sesama kaum muda dan pelajar serta ia mencoba untuk mess dengan orang tua. Suatu hari, sayangnya dia mencoba melawan dengan memilih salah satu tua siswa dan nampaknya ia hampir dikalahkan anak - laki - laki lain dengan mudah dan bertambah dalam memerangi tetapi ia tidak berhenti dengan tangan kosong dan memaksa dengan kasar. The boy's name was Hoshigaki Kisame, satu-satunya dikenal sebagai anak dari keluarga Hoshikage yang mereka takut untuk memerangi kebiasaannya yang brutal dan kenekatan. Tidak perlu menyebutkan bahwa pada waktu itu Zabuza didn `t stand a chance. Ini juga merupakan saat ketika Zabuza Momochi his nickname yang diperoleh dari Kisame. Bukan "Devil of the Mist", yang lain "Kid". Beberapa tahun kemudian kejadian di akademi Tersembunyi Mist terjadi ketika Zabuza tewas sesama lebih dari 100 siswa yang tidak hanya dia yang kedua panggilan nya "Devil dari Mist" tetapi diubah untuk Ujian Akhir dimasa depan. sekarang, Zabuza menjadi genin dan belajar dari sebuah kelompok elit Shinobi yang terbaik dari desa, maka "Seven Swordsmen Mist". Hoshigaki Kisame telah menjanjikan seorang calon untuk grup. Dia akhirnya bergabung dengan mereka dan setelah beberapa waktu, diikuti oleh Zabuza . Bertahun-tahun kemudian, Kisame memutuskan untuk meninggalkan grup dan menghilang karena ia haus akan kekuasaan (yang kemudian ia bergabung dengan Akatsuki). Zabuza, yang telah menjadi Shinobi berbahaya, memutuskan bahwa ia suatu saat akan menjadi yang tepat untuk plot sebuah kudeta dan ia mencoba untuk assassinate yang Mizukage tetapi ia gagal karena ia harus menghadapi pemimpin tdk resmi dari Seven Swordsmen Mist, Tadao Mifune , dan lain-lain. Zabuza kemudian menghilang dan yearned untuk dendam. Beberapa mengikuti dia (di antara mereka dua chuunin - Gouzu dan Meizu) dan dia membawa seorang anak laki-laki bernama Haku sebagai siswa, dengan menggunakan dia sebagai alat untuk berperang. Sejak dia diperlukan untuk dendam, Zabuza memutuskan untuk bekerja Gateau yang menjanjikan dia banyak uang tapi sayangnya dia harus assassinate dilindungi oleh seorang laki-laki yang terkenal Leaf ninja Sharingan Kakashi dan siswa, Tim 7. Selama peperangan dengan tim 7 dan Kakashi, baik Haku Zabuza terbunuh terbunuh oleh tim tersebut. Hoshikagi Kisame •Pedang : Samehada (Pedang yang terdiri dari Rezorblade, Pedang yang tajam Dan Bisa mencabi - Cabik Daging Lawannya) •Umur : 29. •Tinggi : 195 Cm. •Berat 83.1 Kg. •Rambut : Biru Tua. •Kulit : Abu - Abu Kebiruan. •Kesukaan : Berkelahi, Ikan dan Hidangan Laut, (Kecuali Sup Sirip Hiu), Menyelam. •Yang Tidak Disukai : Musuh Yang lemah, Iklim Panas. •Kepribadian : Sopan, Agresif / Dikenal Sebagai "Kaijin dari Desa Perlindungan Kabut (Kaiji Berarti " Orang Misterius"Tetapi merujuk Kepada Sesuatu Yang Gaib). •Sikap : Suka Bertarung, Brutal, Powerhirsty, Hidup dengan Moto. •Jutsu : Suiton : Mizu-Bunshin No Jutsu, Suirou No Jutsu, Suikoudan No Jutsu, Bakusui Shouha, Goshokuzame. •Quotes : “This person is quite loud… shall I kill him?” “Allow me to slowly torment you to restore your memory.” •Mission Guide :D03, C68, B154, J78, S29. •Pada Umur 10 Th Masuk kedalam Sekolah Academy dan mendapatkan misi tingkat 7 •Umur - Th mengikuti Ujian Chunin. •Umur - Th Mengikuti Ujian Jounin History ** Hoshigaki Kisame adalah karakter dalam `s Masashi Kishimoto" Naruto ". Semua data resmi dan desain, kemampuan dan sebagainya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. latar belakang Kisame belum resmi diperkenalkan kepada para pembaca Kisame merupakan satu-satunya anak yang terkenal dari keluarga Hoshikage, salah satu dari beberapa suku yang berasal dari negara yang nantinya akan dikenal sebagai Negara Air. Lama sebelum Tersembunyi Desa Kabut didirikan, keluarga Hoshikage yang mengikuti tradisi lama berjuang dan melindungi pulau yang mereka tinggalli. Ketika Mizukage pertama mendirikan Desa, semua Hoshigakis menjadi kuat Shinobi setia kepada negara, tetapi mereka lebih setia kepada tujuan untuk memperoleh kekuasaan dan membuktikan keunggulan mereka dalam peperangan. sebelum Hoshigaki Kisame mengambil tempat itu sebagai salah satu kandidat yang menjanjikan untuk tempat di bawah Mizukages langsung memesan, ayahnya telah memenuhi kewajiban ini dan menjabat negerinya. Dia dikenal karena keahlian yang unggul dengan pedang Samehada, yang diwarikan dari ayahnya - Kisame dari kakek - dan dikatakan mampu untuk membunuh sepuluh musuh dengan satu ayunan dari pedang. Apakah ini adalah kebenaran legenda atau murni fiksi tidak diketahui, tetapi masih berdiri untuk reputasi seluruh -keluarga Hoshigaki dan kekuatan gaib dan memerangi gaya brutal. tidak ada yang berbeda dari Kisame bila ia telah diangkat oleh ayah yang terkenal pada awal tahun, jalan sebelum ia masuk akademi menjadi Shinobi. Pada umur 4 ayahnya dia mulai nekat dengan metode dan rumah Kisame segera menjadi drill perkemahan dan di dalam hatinya yang merasa iri terhadap pertumbuhan ayahnya, tetapi ia tetap perasaan ini deep down dalam dia. pertama Kisame harus belajar untuk memaksa Samehada menjadi submisi untuk blade memiliki akan obeys dan hanya orang yang baik mendapatkan warisan atau dapat sepenuhnya mengontrol itu sebagai bagian dari tubuh sendiri. Walaupun dia adalah seorang anak, ayah Kisame yang memaksa anak kecil untuk mengangkat blade sampai dia tidak lagi memiliki kuasa bahkan untuk mengangkat tangan-Nya dan kedua tangannya telah kebobolan oleh sepatu berduri yang datang dari hulu pedang. Selain itu, Kisame harus menarik pedang ke atas dan ke bawah bukit di sekitar desa, dari matahari terbenam ke matahari terbit. Satu-satunya rem dia adalah ketika ia roboh dari kelelahan. Selama periode awal bahwa dia bertemu dengan anak-anak lain yang berlatih terlalu keras, dua twins dari kayu dekat dengan warna biru gelap dan rambut merah-haired boy yang tinggal dan pelatihan di sebuah kuil di luar desa. Tentu saja anak-anak tidak mengenal satu sama lain, tetapi ketika mereka nanti menjadi anak remaja, mereka akan menjadi sahabat-sahabatnya dan bergabung dengan Seven Swordsmen Mist. Hard pelatihan lanjutan dan kemudian hari masuk akademi menggambar . Kisame telah menjadi kuat dan sudah dapat mengangkat Samehada dan secara teoritis dapat mengambil pedang tetapi tentu saja tidak akan blade membolehkannya selama ayahnya berada dalam pengawasan pedang. Kisame segera membuat namanya di kalangan mahasiswa dan akademi karena dia gila kekuatan, brutal memerangi keterampilan dan banyak anak dari keluarga-Hoshigaki takut dengan tampilannya. Guru-guru di akademi dan Mizukage seperti menyambut dan kualitas seperti yang diharapkan, Kisame excellently lulus. Namun sebelum melakukannya, ada satu kejadian dengan salah satu siswa yang lebih muda, bullying nya sekitar sekelas. SayangnyaK isame juga, underestimating kekuatan akademi siswa tua dan nama-nama anak yang belajar Zabuza Momochi painful pelajaran yang seharusnya dia tidak pernah lupa dan dia terinspirasi untuk menjadi salah satu dari Seven Swordsmen Mist tetapi tidak sebelum ia mendapatkan julukan " kid "dari Kisame dan nanti penghasilan yang kedua," Demon of the Mist ", setelah membunuh 100 mahasiswa akademi kanan sebelum ujian dimulai dan dengan demikian mengubah ujian sejarah panjang. Pada hari yang sama Kisame lulus dari akademi, dua insiden yang terjadi. Segera setelah lulus, dia dibawa ke Mizukage (yang didampingi oleh para pelajar pribadi, seorang anak laki-laki bernama Tadao Mifune) dan diminta untuk bergabung dengan generasi baru Seven Swordsmen Mist. Kisame tidak ragu kedua dan ditetapkan pada posisi. Sebelum ia diperkenalkan kepada semua informasi tentang posisi yang baru, dia kepala rumah. Akhirnya, hari ini datang. Orang yang membantu membuat dia kuat tetapi ia membenci begitu banyak orang. waktu itu ke hak waris ayahnya. Tentu saja, ayah Kisame telah disiapkan untuk situasi sejak ia tahu bahwa anaknya telah lulus pada hari itu dan tentu saja akan ditawarkan posisi ayahnya yang sedang di di isi. Kisame slammed kanan setelah pintu rumahnya terbuka, sebuah angkatan bersenjata. Kisame diperhitungkan dengan menyerang dan walaupun secara massal menjadi besar, ia datang sangat cepat , sehingga dia mempunyai waktu yang cukup untuk dodge langsung mengayunkan diagonal dari Samehada dan segera memulai sebuah counter attack yang impaled awalan memegang lengan yang besar dengan sebuah pedang kunai. Tepat setelah itu Kisame mengirim ayahnya ke tanah dengan berat punch dan berusaha untuk ambil Samehada. Blade yang tidak menurut dan kebobolan melalui tangan Kisames, berjuang di bawah kuat ambil dari anak seperti luka binatang, daging dan kulit kerabat dari Hoshigaki boy dan ia mencabik - cabik luka di dalam tubuhnya. Meskipun dia merasa sakit, maka dia tidak melepaskan dari blade dia sebagai tempa kecil tengkorak di hulu terhadap kepala ayahnya dengan segala daya. Bahkan ketika ayahnya itu dia sadar punching dan dia mulai menikmati suara yang disiksa tubuh orang dewasa yang dilakukan saat tulang dimana cracking atau dari darah yang mengucur telah dibuka di mana-mana melalui luka muka Kisame. Samehada yang masih berjuang dan auman Kisame tetapi Kisame tidak peduli terhadap rasa sakit lagi, bahkan jika pedang tersebut akan menolak untuk seumur hidup, yang mengalahkan Kisame adalah ketundukan dan pedang sarjana yang baru. "Minuman saya darah dan luka tubuh saya semua yang anda inginkan! Saya tidak peduli karena saya baru Anda akan menguasai orang ini letaknya di depan saya yang mati! " Kemudian, Kisame mengirim skala-blade dari Samehada dari tenggorokan ayahnya dan dia membunuh satu dengan yang menarik pedang. telah turun atas rumah dari keluarga Hoshigaki sebagai matahari dan telah menetapkan seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di atas tubuh ayahnya, baik yang tercakup dalam darah mereka sendiri dan Kisame dengan pedang besar di tangannya yang telah berhenti berjuang dan menerima tuan baru yang telah mentaati sampai ia jatuh. Kisame telah sekarang gratis dengan baru saja membunuh ayahnya dan ibunya lama mati, tepat setelah ia dilahirkan. Satu-satunya orang yang di jalan mendapatkan lebih kuat dan mendapatkan lebih banyak kuasa adalah Seven Swordsmen Mist, Mizukage dan seluruh negara tetapi sebagai orang-orang lama semua hambatan itu dengan dia memberikan kesempatan untuk melawan, ia akan tinggal bersama mereka sampai hari mereka tidak memiliki daya yang cukup untuk mengisi wadah yang telah diisi oleh Kisame Hoshigaki. Kurosuki Raiga Kurosuki Raiga adalah salah satu dari Tujuh Mist Swordsmen lemah dan karena itu tidak pernah menikmati banyak perhatian dari orang lain. Namun, dia unik penggunaan listrik dan serangan kilat selalu menjadi dukungan yang sangat baik untuk air jutsu kepada rekan tim dan membuat dia penting untuk tim operasi berbasis kelompok. Anak yatim Ranmaru menjadi satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia bergabung dengan Seven Mist Swordmen menjadi penyebab pertama bagi anggota lain untuk melihat ke bawah pada Raiga dan unik namun akhirnya tidak efektif yang digunakan jutsu. Pada awalnya, Kurosuki tidak peduli terhadap orang lain, maka hubungan khusus dengan anak-anak penyandang cacat yang dibuat untuk semua disrespect dan bullying terhadap Raiga tapi satu hari ini berubah Raiga ketika menemukan suatu rahasia orang cleaving senjata. Itulah saat Raiga mendengar suara orang nampaknya dikutuk pedang. Mula-mula suara itu dipelihara rendah dan hanya satu yang berbisik Raiga belajar untuk mengabaikan untuk beberapa waktu tetapi akhirnya mendapat suara louder dan jelas, berbicara kepadanya setiap saat dan dia memberikan pesanan. Raiga yang menyangka bahwa dia akan berhenti driven insane mengabaikan pedang dan satu hari menjawab. Pedang memperkenalkan diri sebagai inkarnasi dimeteraikan dari purba imam dari Tersembunyi Cloud, langsung hamba yang Raikage. Suara juga diberitahu bahwa dia adalah imam ini diambil lama selama Great Ninja Wars dan telah memaksa dimeteraikan di blade. Yang dapat dari imam telah terbangun sejak ia tertarik oleh Raigas menggunakan jutsu kilat dan dengan itu mulai berbicara dengan pemiliknya. Pada situasi yang pertama adalah baik, bahkan Raiga dikelola menjadi petinju yang lebih baik dalam jangka waktu singkat sejak suara yang hanya bisa mendengar dia telah membimbing dia dan membantu dalam perang tetapi yang berubah bahkan ketika blade mulai memaksa Raiga menjadi bizzare upacara: burrying musuh nya hidup. Imam mengatakan bahwa sebagai "wakil dari lighning" Raiga dari semua musuh harus mengakhiri setiap jalan kilat bolt meninggal - di dalam tanah. Raiga menolak untuk beberapa waktu tetapi mengetahui bahwa dia akan kehilangan akal jika mendorong dari pedang akan pergi. Raiga di berikan, selama waktu ia menjadi terobsesi dengan ritual dan ia harus melupakan segala korban hidup. Lain Seven Mist Swordmen dia dinyatakan gila, mengganggu kesatuan kelompok dan menjadi sebuah incalculatable bahaya kepada semua misi Raiga berjuang karena ketika dia tidak membunuh musuh-Nya, ia ingin hidup mereka yang menempatkan anggota dan semua rahasia yang Mist tersembunyi dalam bahaya dan mungkin di tangan Spies. Pada hari ketika datang Raiga screwed up dan membiarkan salah seorang korban melarikan diri dengan informasi bukan membunuh dia dengan segera. Ia telah mulai sahabat-sahabatnya, menuntut bahwa dia akan membawa alasan yang sangat baik di depan Mizukage mengapa misi gagal. Raiga kemudian kepada semua orang dari suara di pedang tetapi dinyatakan gila karena tidak dapat jiwa dalam pedang sejak semua senjata dari Tujuh Mist Swordsmen adalah suci sebelum diserahkan ke pemiliknya. Ia Arashi Jinpachi yang menuntut Mizukage menendang Raiga dari grup tersebut dan telah dilakukan. Kurosuki besar kujang telah terbelah untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia dishonored dan dilempar keluar dari grup dan Raiga mengambil Shattered blade dan Ranmaru dengan dia meninggalkan Tersembunyi Mist dan menemukan-Nya keberuntungan di tempat lain. Dia membawa potongan-potongan pedang yang berbakat dan pandai besi diperoleh dua kecil, seperti katana blades. Tetapi sejak hari itu Raiga emosional tidak stabil adalah orang yang sangat besar dengan kesedihan kepada mantan rekan tim SMS. Dia bahkan dia dipelihara dengan upacara makam orang hidup, tetapi dalam hal keterampilan dia hanya bayangan mantan nya sendiri. Tujuan-Nya hanya dalam kehidupan nampaknya ia Ranmaru yang unik namun dalam hubungan dengan akhir yang bahkan dia tidak aman ketika ia membunuh dirinya. Tidak pernah dibersihkan jika ada satu suara dalam ancaman jika Raiga yang cukup gila tetapi ia mengatakan bahwa orang yang kicked Raiga dari grup - Arashi Jinpachi, yang sangat cerdas dan di SPECIALIS genjutsu - tertawa seharian ketika itu Raiga kicked (atau ditipu?) dari grup.